The Moment It All Begin
by AvatarTeam237
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Avatar : The Last Airbender. I kinda make this story based on the movie Lemonade Mouth. It's mostly KATAANG, but there will be other ships too. oh, and by the way it's a modern AU. Hope you like it!
1. The Moment It All Begin

AN : Hi! I'm new here!this is my first fanfiction about **Avatar : The Last Airbender**. I'm a KATAANG fan, so this story mostly about them. I kinda make this story based on the movie **Lemonade Mouth. **It's really hard to find a band name other than Lemonade mouth and finding the characters last name. I'm sure i will figure it out later. But if i didn't find any name, the band name is gonna be Lemonade Mouth and the last names from other fanfiction. I'm sorry if i took the name, but i don't have any inspiration. I hope you enjoy the story! XD

Characters last names and ages :

Aang Raymond : 15

Katara Delgado : 15

Sokka Delgado : 16

Suki Rose : 16

Toph Bei Fong : 15

Zuko Furn : 16

Mai Chang : 16

Azula Furn : 15

Ty Lee Obsourn : 16

P.S. : This is a modern ATLA so Toph is not blind.

**The Moment It All Begin**

It's just another normal school day for Katara and her brother, Sokka. The two siblings were happy until, their mother died in a car crash accident ten years ago. Now Katara is 15 and Sokka is 16. Sokka understands his mother died, but Katara still feel lonely without her mother. Now, they lived with their father, Hakoda and their grandmother. They usually call her Gran gran. Gran gran always take cares of them while their father gone working in the sea. He's in the navy. The only thing left from their mother is her necklace.

Xoxox

"Isn't it weird that your girlfriend still in school, dad?" Aang said, sitting next to his dad in their old truck. He sigh, "She's just taking a photography course, Aang. It's fine." "See this is the problem, if two guys trying to have new life, they buy sports car. What do you say dad? We change this old truck to a sports car. I would fully support that."

His dad sigh again, "Aang..." "What dad? Everytime i want to do something you said, **'**Kiana wants Chinese food**'**,**'**lets watch Kiana's favorite TV show**'**,**'**cant pick up from piano practice. Kiana called**'**." Aang said feeling his anger rising up. "Give Kiana a chance, Aang. For me..." Aang glance at him "Whatever. Just go. I'm gonna be late for my history presentation." After a fe awkward seconds, he's dad finally hit the gas.

Xoxox

Suki goes to school everyday with her dad. Her dad usually drives her to school. "Okay, bye dad!" "Wait, Suki! Ask Principal Ozaito get you extra credit!" her dad said, while Suki open s he's dad car. "Okay dad!" waving her hand to her dad.

Suki saw Azula and her **'trio'** friends, Mai and Ty Lee. She just didn't want any trouble today.

Xoxox

Mrs. Bei Fong heard a guitar strumming from the living room. It's Toph Bei Fog, her only daughter and Toph's brothers Koru and Kora Bei Fong playing chess.

"C'mon Toph! You don't want to be late for the first day of school right?" Mrs. Bei Fong. Toph kept strumming her guitar. "C'mon Toph! I'm waitingin the car!"

As soon as they arrived at school, "I'm sorry Toph, you have to go a new school this semester." "No need to say sorry!" thenToph burst out from the car, triying ti get away from her mother. "Wait Toph! I care about you!" her mom catching Toph from running away from her. "If you care, you and dad would have thought to ask me before we move away here!". When Mrs. Bei Fong was about to answer, her phone was ringing "Hold that thought." Said Mrs. Bei Fong. Toph just kept walking, going through the front door. Ten a guy named Jet came to her and said, "The new girl. Ha...ha...!". toph didn't care about him, she just walk away. She went to the Principal's office, still waiting for her mom to come.

Xoxox

"Toph isn't it? See Toph, here students respect the rules, written or unwritten." Said Principal Ozai. "What about that girl?" Toph said pointing to the camera view. "What?! What is she doing?!" Principal Ozai quickly pause the video. It's Suki and Jet. They're going to ditch that morning. "Please don't call my dad! He don't want to see me ditching class! If he finds out, he'll never let me get out of house!" Suki said, panicking. "I won't call your dad." Suki sighed. "But next time, i will. Here's a note for detention." Suki left the Principal's office and found Jet. "At least we'll be together right? At detention?" Suki asked Jet. "Uh...no...actually, he got me off for a warning. Because of my soccer practice and band rehearsal. I just can't miss it." Jet said. Being the 'Jet' he is, always snobby about everything. "I'll see you at lunch okay?" then Jet just run to his classroom. "**Unbelievable**" she whispered to herself.

Xoxox

"Are you sure that's Delgado's son?" the soccer coach asked Zuko the team captain. "...yeah..."

"Hey Delgado! You hace to kick the ball! Like this!" Jet kicked the ball hitting straight to Sokka's head. "Okay that's it! I'M SICK OF YOU! I HATE SOCCER! And especially I DON'T WANT MY DAD's BALL!" then Sokka just picked up his ball and throw it to Jet. Instead of hitting Jet, the ball hit at the coach. "Ooh...i think he did it on purpouse." Jet said. The coach got angy "Delgado! Come here!" Sokka just sigh and he got detention.

Xoxox

"Thank you, Anna. You can sit don now." Mr. Kuruk said to a student. "Lets see...Aang. show your presentation." Aang stood up, opening his folder. Then he realized something, "Oh no...this can't be happening..." "Is everything okay, Aang?" Mr. Kuruk asked, curious. "Yeah...just give me a minute. This can't be happening..." then he's back sitting on his desk again. Saying 'This can't be happening' over and over again.

Then someone open the door. Aang looked at the direction. It was his dad's girlfriend, Kiana. "Umm...Aang. I have your folder." Everybody in class start saying 'Ooh...that's Aang's mommy', 'She's hot', 'I wish i have a mother like that'. Aang even gets angrier when Mr. Kuruk asked Kiana to come in. "THAT'S NOT MY MOM! ARE YOU-ARE YOU STUPID?!" Aang then realized what he just said and got detention from Mr. Kuruk. **'Great'** Aang thought.

Xoxox

At lunch, Katara wanted to be alone, so sneak into the janitors closet. She saw Aunt Wu, the music teacher protesting to Principal Ozai about how sports is more **'important'** than other subject.

It was her chance to get into the janitor's closet. She's just talking to herself while she's reading a book. "Who are you? Are you a nobody too?" asking herself. She accidently bump to one of the cleaning supplies. She tryed to maintain it bt she can't, making the janitor's closet sounded 'thump'. Principal Ozai heard it and already writing on the detention note and give it to Katara. She's surprisedof how Principal Ozai just gave the detention note to her. He seemed so careless.

Xoxox

Everyone gathered in the new basketball stadium. They all take their seats. Principal Ozai was in the middle of the stadium. "Thanks to our sports sponsor, TurboBlast! Drink of Champions!" Everyone in the sports team clap their hands and some of them said 'Yeah, go Ozai!'.

Principal Ozai started to talk and when Toph heard one of the sentence said "I mean empowered students. Go beyond people's expectations." Toph thought for a second **'You want that huh? Okay then.' **Smiling at herself. She stand up on the bleachers shouting, "My shirt! My will!" Principal Ozai surprised and began to walk away.

"I can wear my shirt! Anytime! Anywhere! Don't care about the rules!" then some of the students said 'Yeah', 'Wooh! Go new girl!' but some also said 'Hey! Sit down!'.

Xoxox

Toph came out from the Principal's office and holding a detention note. The detention was in the basement. There's a lot of students. Doing their own thing. Then a guy came up to her. "You lost?" he asked her. "Umm..." "Detention huh? Follow me..." Toph followed him. "I'm Teo. What's your name?" "My name's Toph. So...every clas that Ozai thinks **'not really important'** are banned down here?" "Yeah...pretty much. There's robotics, drama club, school newspaper, art, chess...he didn't find any partner yet." Pointing to the lonely guy playing chess. "Matheletes, music and others. My stop is right here. Detention is right at the end of the hall. Good luck..." then Toph waved at him.

Toph's eyes caught a lemonade machine at the end of the hall. She looked at it 'Mel's Lemonade'. She quickly put some money on it. A can of lemonade came out of ot. She took a sipp and taste the sourness of the lemonade.

She didn't know that's the moment it all begin. The moment that make it all happen, to make a revolution.

Xoxox

I hope you guys like it! ^^

PLEASE REVIEW! I really appriciate it! ^^

The next chapter will be in a few days or sooner.

P.S. : I'm sorry if the sentences was not relly good. I'm not a great writer, but i have a lot of ideas. I always imagine it.


	2. Detention

AN : Hey! I'm back! But before we begin, I'm gonna describe how each person dress up.

Aang : He's sweet, loyal, cute, handsome, and many other good things. He usually wears a white beanie with a blue arrow on it and he also wears a white sweater with a colored t-shirt behind it. He had a kinda messy black hair and stormy grey eyes. A lot of girls had a crush on him. He also kind of athletic. Oh! He usually wears a colored skinny pants.

Katara : She is sweet, cute, beautiful...she's just...perfect. she had a tan skin and chocolate brown hair. She usually wears any shirt that had colored blue, a skirt, and a Converse with different shoe lases. It's her signature. She's a dream girl for many guys, but she's really shy.

Sokka : He is humorous, but sometimes annoying. He's Katara's brother. He usually wears shorts and a t-shirt. He likes Suki and he likes basketball but hates soccer.

Suki : She's cute and kind. She had a crush on Sokka. She usually wears skinny jeans or a skirt with a tanktop. She had a kinda short brown hair.

Toph : She's...well...I can't exactly describe her. She usually wears skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and black boots. She has black like brown short hair.

Zuko : He's mostly hot headed but he's nice too. Most of girls thought of him to be a bad boy typed. Well...he is. He hung out with Jet and other popular guys and girls like Azula his sister, Mai and Ty Lee. He usually wears a leather jacket.

Mai : She's mostly bored of everything. She usually wears shirts with dark colors. She had a huge crush on Zuko. Even though, she hung out with the popular girls. She's nice.

Azula : She's mean but also, in some way...beautiful. she's the master of lying. She had a really dark black hair. She usually wears a shirt and a skirt.

Ty Lee : She's a really cheerful girl. The only thing bad about her are because she hung out with popular, bad girls and sometimes she's really annoying with her gossips. She's the cheerleader captain. She usually wears a really short pants and a denim shirt.

Okay then, off to the story

**Chapter 2 : Detention**

In detention there are five people : Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Katara. Aunt Wu was furious at Principal Ozai. "Rather than you guys just sit there. We're gonna make those tumbs to use." She gave them each a cleaning towel. "I'm gonna talk to Ozai again!" she shouted and burst out the door.

Everybody started cleaning things. Sokka still on his desk, clattering his fingers. There's a water dripping because of the shower room upstairs. Suki sprayed some cleaning water to some dusty things. Everthing started to get into a rhytm.

Everyone notice it, then Sokka started hitting the drums and Aang started to play the keyboard. Toph started playing guitar and Suki started playing the bass. Katara noticed it and smiled. She was thinking that she rather sing or not. She decided, she began to sing.

"**Na na na na na...na...na**

**Take a look around**

**Who would have thought we all be here **

**So lets mess around**

**Cause the future is unclear**

**We've got nothing better to do**

**We're just triying to get through..." **she knocked down a few guitar cases like a domino. Everyone chuckled. Katara felt a little embarass but keep singing.

"**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me? Yeah**

**Let the music groove you**

**Let the melody move you **

**Feel he beat and just let go**

**Get the rhtym into your soul**

**Let the music takes you **

**Anywhere it wants to **

**When we're stuck and can't get free **

**No matter what we'll still be singing**

**C'mon c'mon turn up the music**

**It's all we got we're gonna use it**

**C'mon c'mon turn up the music, yeah**

**All we have is now **

**Lets make the most of it**

**C'mon break it out**

**So everyone can hear it**

**They don't have to understand **

**But we'll make it if we can**

**Can you hear me? **

**Can you hear me? Yeah**

**Let the music groove you**

**Let the music move you**

**Feel the beat and just let go**

**Get the rhytm into your soul**

**Let the music takes you**

**Anywhere it wants to**

**When were stuck and can't get free**

**No matter what we'll still be singing**

**C'mon c'mon turn up the music**

**It's all we got we're gonna use it **

**C'mon c'mon turn up the music, yeah"** the song ended. Everyone laugh. They didn't notice that aunt Wu was watching.

Everyone stop laughing. Aang tryed to explain, "I-I...we're just-" but Aunt Wu shut him up. Then she came to Katara and point her right on her face "You...Katara you..." "Yeah...I'm just gonna sit down." Katara run to her desk and sit. Everyone did the same. "You...Katara you...have a beautiful voice! Yur band, it's a gift!" Aunt wu said. "We're not a band." Toph said and suki agreeing, "Yeah. We barely know each other." "Well...except me and Katara. We're siblings." Sokka said in a 'you know right?' voice. "Yeah..." Suki said. Of course she knew they were sibling. **'how stupid am** **i?'** she thought.

"Oh come on! It's really great! It will show Ozai! Shoot...it will show Ozai!" Aunt Wu said, realizing the band will help the music club back upstairs. Means...be an **'important'** subject. "Rising Star! Rising Star!" Aunt Wu continuing. "Rising what?!" "Rising Star. It's a talent competition. The winner gets a record deal." Suki said, answering Toph.

"Yeah, Rising Star. Making...making stars today..." Aang started rapping with Sokka about it. Suki rolled her eyes, knowing how ridiculous they are. But for Katara, Aang is really...really cute. She had a crush on hom since the third grade.

"So...Toph, you're in the band?" asked Aunt Wu, exitedly. "Uhh...pass." "What?! Why?!" "It's ridiculous." Aunt Wu turn to Suki. She immidietly said "I can't. Between my AP classes...violin lesson..." she shifted to Sokka. "I got stuff..." he said, "Stuff...?" she rolled her eyes. She went to Katara. "I don't sing." "Oh, we just heard you sing." "No, Ican't. I had a music recital at first grade, I went to sing 'Ba ba black sheep' but i threw up on Mikey Nichols back." Then Aang said "Haha! I remember that, it was hilarious." Laughing "No, it's not. It's humiliating." Katara felt embarass just remembering it. Aunt Wu glared at Aang to shut up.

"Well, that means i'm out right? Or maybe solo career...which I happy to consider." Aang said, saying a little bit faster on the end of the sentence. "S, you're just gonna leave the chance like that?" none of them said anything "You said it yourself 'you deserved to be heard'." Aunt Wu said, encouraging them to do it. But everyone didn't say anything until the end of detention.

They walked out from the elevator. Going to their own way.

Xoxox

At home, Toph ate dinner with her family. Everyone but her seemed busy with their own things. Her brothers building their own robots, her mom and dad on their phones. She never got attention from them. Probably because they think she's not a smart girl. "You see...dad. I can start a revolution." "Uh...that's nice girl" Mr. Bei Fong said.

Xoxox

Suki got out from the bathroom shool, when her phone buzzed. It's a text message.

'**Fluke or Destiny?'**

**We need to talk**

**-Toph-**

Then there was Sokka in his classroom, bored. He also got the same text message just like Suki.

Xoxox

After the bell ring, Katara went to her locker. Her phone buzzed, a text message pop on the screen.

'**Fluke or Destiny?'**

**We need to talk**

**-Toph-**

Katara just looked atit, realizing it was about the band. Suddenly, Aang came from behind standing really close to her. His holding his phone "Do you think it's about the band?" Katara startled, she looked at him, inches from him. Then she started walking but bashing to an open locker and make a loud 'BANG'. Everyone looked at her, wondering what's going on. Aang just looked at her with his mouth agape. **'Great, now she's scared of me'** Aang thought. He also had a crush on Katara, but he stayed cool.

Xoxox

They all went to Dante's Pizza place. It's the best pizza place in town. Everyone from school usually be there. Especially Jet and his popular friends. Now they are here, talking about the band.

There's an awkward silence between them. Suki decided to broke it, "I told you guys, I'm not doing it." The pizza came, then Toph said "I sign up for Rising Star this morning." Everyone choked on their pizza. "We're not experience enough, Toph." Sokka said after choking. "That's why...I also sign up for Halloween Bash." Toph smiling. "Wait, what?!" Katara panicked. "C'mon, it's gonna be great!" Aang said, high five-ing Toph.

"Fine, I'll give it a try but only one practice. If it work, i'm in. If not, i'm out." "Alright!" Toph glad of Suki's statement. Everyone was looking at Katara "Mhm..." she shook her head. "C'mon, say you'll try..." aang tried to encourage her. "Douh, okay." "Alright! That's my girl!" Aang said.

'**He's girl? I'm his girl? He said I'm his girl!' **she smiled happily at her thoughts. Now everyone was looking to Sokka. "Okay, here's a coin. Heads we do it, tails we don't." Everyone nodded. Sokka flipped the coin. The coin started to fall on the table. Their foreheads touching each other looking at the coin. It was heads. Then they did the band.

Xoxox

AN : This one is a bit shorter isn't it? Or longer? I don't know if this a cliffhanger or not. This story is not all based on Lemonade Mouth. I add up a few things.

PLEASE REVIEW! Again, i really appriciate it! ^^


	3. The Band

AN : Hey! I read the reviews and found 2 of them! 2 of them! I know 2 is not a big number but since this is my first fanfiction. It's a big number to me. Anonymous asked me if there's gonna be a white furry dog named Appa and what animal Momo be? I'm gonna tell you in this chapter. So how was the two chapter? Is it great? Please review again!

Okay, so here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!

**The Band**

"Come on, Sokka! It's a simple 4-4-2 beat!" Toph nearly yelled at him. "Okay, lets try again." Toph started playing her guitar but it didn't seemed right. Suki have had it "Okay guys! This is not working! I can't do it! I played a violin, not a bass. I'm out!"

"Wait, Suki!" Katara yelled. "I'm...I'm out too." Sokka said. "Sokka!" Katara yelled again. "They quit before we even started. They're quiters!" Toph said then Aang tryed to stop them "C'mon guys! We can work this out!" then everyone kept arguing. Aang didn't know what to do, then he just make a melody with his keyboard. Katara smiled at him. She approached Suki and started to sing.

"**Can you see me?**

**Cause I'm right here**

**Can you listen?**

**Cause I've been trying to make you notice" **Suki smiled at her and got back to her bass. Also, Sokka got back to the drums.

"**What it would mean to me**

**To feel like somebody**

**We've been on our way to knowhere **

**And I say oh!**

**We're gonna let it show**

**We're gonna just let go of everything**

**Holding back our dreams**

**And try to make it come alive**

**C'mon let it shine so they can't see**

**We were meant to be**

**Somebody, somebody yeah**

**Somehow, someday, someway, somebody" **she continued to sing until the song ended.

"Katara, do you really right that?" Toph asked "Yeah" "you guys! We are so...winning a record deal!" everyone laugh. Since then, Aang can't take his eyes from Katara.

Xoxox

Jet was in Zuko's place, sort of. Actually it's a large building, beside Zuko's house. "So Ozai cut my show short at the bash." Jet's anger rise and some girls said "What?!" "Yeah, some band cut half my set!" suki came in and hear Jet said that. She asked Zuko, "What's Jet talking about?"

"Apperently that new girl have some band and Jet gets angry she cut him short." "Do you know who else are on the band?" he shook his head. "It's me. I'm in the band. I play bass." "Well...that's surprising. I wonder what Jet would say about that?" "He's...gonna...break up with me, right?" "Probably yes." "I don't get what's the problem about that. I'm just opening for him." "Me either." "You know Zuko, you actually don't belong here. You're a good guy." And with that Suki stormed of that place. Zuko still standing there thinking about what she just said.

Xoxox

Aang and Toph walked down the stairs. They headed to the lift, to meet the rest of the bandmates in the basement. While they walked, everyone glared at them. "Aang...why are they looking at us like that?" "They're Mudslide Crush's fans, mad we cut their show short."

"So...?" "So they're the cool guys." Aang said. "Well...Katara is cool. Guys liked her right?" "right but she's really shy and never even dated one of them." "You're cool, every girls liked you." "Well...yeah, but I didn't hang out with 'Mudslide guys'. So I'm not." "Well, then what are we?" Toph frowned. "We're rash-like, persistant." "Um, excelent!" the lift open. Aang gestured Toph to come in first, "After you"

Xoxox

"Okay guys. First business of a band, a band name." Toph said. Sokka had the idea first, "How about...Soul Groove?" "No." Suki said quickly. "the Anarchist?" "Well, that's not too bad." Katara said, trying to be nice. "The Anarchist." Toph said again. Her hands up like she's holding the name. Suki kept shooking her head and mouthed Katara 'No'. "You're right, It's not good. Okay, I'm gonna go get another lemonade."

As Katara walked out the door, Aang tryed to find the name. "Okay guys. Just let me find the name..." he opened his notebook and looked for a second and said, "Aang." Everyone laugh. "Oh c'mon. It's like a one name thing. Like...Bon Jovi." "Or Cher." Suki said. Then Katara burst through the door. "Back off the bash." "What kind of name is that?" "No, this is on the door." Giving Toph the paper sheet. Everyone looked at it and said "What?!" in unison.

Xoxox

At lunch, they sit together as usual. Suki saw Jet on another table and approched him. "What are you doing here?" "Oh' so you're mad?!" her voice rise with anger. "Uhuh." "You know, I don't know the big deal is if we cut your show short." "That's my night!" "Your night?!" "Yeah!"

"Well, okay then. We're done!" Suki now yelled at him. "Fine." He answered with a careless voice. He stormed off to another table with his friends.

Sokka saw their fight and sit in front of Suki. "Your okay?" "Of course, I'm okay. I just can't believe him. I'm just glad I broke up with a jerk." "Well okay then." Sokka smiled at her. **'Maybe this is the time to tell her' **he thought. But then Aang came, "What's up? Am I interrupting?"

Katara went to get a TurboBlast when Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Jet came to her. She picked her bottle but then was snatched by Azula. "Thanks, my favorite." "Could you just-give it back?" "Hey, Katara." Jet continuing, "So your the frontman for the new band right? Why don't you just build one for us?" Katara just stood there in silence, looking kind of scared.

"C'mon Jet. Just leave her alone." "Are you gonna make me?" asked Jet to Sokka. "No." "Oh, so who's gonna make me?" "You're being a creep Jet." Suki said. "Me!" said Aang from behind. "You're gonna make me?" "Yes!" just when they were going to fight, Toph turn him around. "What?" "One second" putting her finger on him as she sipped the lemonade. Then spits on him.

Everyone gasped except for Sokka, he laughed. "You're laughing? Huh? You think it's funny?" "No,no!" Toph sipped her lemonade again and tryed to spits on Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. "Whoa, whoa! What is going on here?" Principal Ozai came with his **'indoor' **segway. Jet spoke first, "Principal Ozai, I went to get a TurboBlast then **'Lemonade Mouth'** here spits, all over me." "What?! No I'm not! They're all jerks!" Toph said disbelieve of Jet's explanation.

Principal Ozai didn't want to hear anymore and started giving Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Suki a detention note. "Nice saved for me Sokka." Katara said. "He,he..." "And by the way, thanks for saving me Aang. You know you don't have to. If Sokka decided not to be a coward." "Hey! I heard that!" Sokka yelled. "No, It's okay. I want to save you because I care about you."

"You care about me?" she asked, disbelieve. "Well, yeah of course. That's what friends do right?" "Yeah...friends." Katara fake a smile. She wanted so bad to confess and date Aang but she just didn't have the nerve to do it.

Xoxox

The bell rang, Katara open the door. "What are you doing here, Aang?" she saw Aang in front of her door wearing a light blue skinny pants, a white t-shirt and jacket colored match with the pants. He still wears the usual beanie. "Um...Toph said I should help write some songs." "Oh, okay." Katara stood there, staring Aang like an idiot. "So...?" "Oh, yeah right. Come in." Aang came in and all he can say is "wow" he liked her house. It's small but cozy.

Gran gran greeted him "Oh well hello there. Who are you?" "I'm Aang. Katara's friend." "Nice to meet you Aang." "Nice to meet you too, Miss Delgado." "You can call me Gran gran." "Okay, Gran gran." Aang said with a smile. She returned the smile.

They went to the backyard. They sat on a round table enough for four people. "It's nice out here." Aang said. "Yeah, it is." Then Gran gran came with two glasses of lemonade. "Here you go, two glasses of lemonade." "Thanks, Gran gran!" she said with smile.

"By the way, where's Sokka?" "Oh, he's at the grocery store. What about him? " "He said that, he wanted to show me his new video games. But it's okay. I'll play with him later." He smiled. "Do you want to hear a rap?" "Yeah sure." Aang cleared his throat then he begin to rap. "It's Aang and I'm musically inclined. Get a shiver down your spine everytime I ryhme. I'm in Lemonade Mouth. We don't learn to wait, we get on stage and Determinate." Katara was confused of what Determinate means. "Determinate?" "Yeah, you know. Determine? Put on your game face? Ring a bell?" "Oh! I'm sorry but that's so...not Determinate means." They laughed.

'**She's so cute when she's laughing'** Aang thought. He wanted to asked her out but right now, he wanted to know her better. He noticed she's wearing a blue necklace. The necklace got a water symbol carving.

"That's a pretty necklace you got." He said looking at the necklace. Katara looked down and was touching her carved necklace. Her tears started to fall. "Um...are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I really miss my mother and this is the only thing left from her." "Oh...I'm sorry." "No, It's fine. I just got carried away. You know, lets continue with the song. I've got something here." "Okay." Aang opened his laptop and the keyboard aplication. He started to make the melody and she started to sing.

"**Trying hard to fight this tears**

**I'm crazy worried**

**Messing with my head this fear**

**I'm so sorry"**

Aang joined her in the next lyrics.

"**You know you got to get it out**

**I can't take it**

**That's what being a friend is about"**

They both stopped and look into each other's eyes. Her blue saphire eyes and his stormy grey eyes. They're inches away. "I like it when you smile." Aang said. Just then, they looked away blushing furiously. Blinking, can't believe of what just happened.

Aang tryed to hide his red cheeks by drinking the lemonade. Katara broke the awkward silence, "Yeah, we should get back to the song." Aang nodded and they started again with the song.

-One hour later-

"Katara! Gran gran! I'm home!" Sokka closed the front door and left the grocery in the kitchen. He went to the backyard and saw Katara and Aang laying on the grass. "Hey Katara. What's Aang doing here?" "Hey Sokka. He's here to help me write songs. We finished it a few minutes ago. By the way, what took you so long?" she sat up and looked at him. "Oh, I went to Toph's house playing video games." With that, Aang sat up and asked, "Do you still want to show me your new video games?" "Of course. I almost forgot about it. It's a Call of Duty : Black Ops 2." "I heard that. They say we can shoot zombies." "Yeah. You want to play it now?" "Sure." Sokka got back inside with Aang following him. Leaving Katara at the backyard.

She had a flashback

"**I like it when you smile." Aang said.**

End of flashback

'**He likes it when I smile. Maybe I should smile at him a lot' **she chuckled by her thoughts.

'**He'll think I'm crazy.' **She thought again. Suddenly Aang shouted, "Hey Katara! Come watch us play the game!" "Okay!" she shouted back.

As Katara came in, Sokka played like a child with the this-is-so-awsome look whil Aang looked as calm as he is. "Look Katara, we've been shooting a lot of zombies." Aang said. "Aang, I'm gonna be dead if you're not healing me." "I told you Sokka. Don't get too close to the zombies. You'll get scratched." "Okay, okay." He mumbled like a little boy.

A few hours later, they're exhausted. Especially Sokka, who's already asleep on the couch. They stopped playing. "Hey, it's late. I really need to go home. I need to feed my dog and cat." Katara was the only one who answered because Sokka was asleep and Gran gran was in her room. "You have a dog...and a cat?!" she asked confused. "Yeah, weird right? Strangely they didn't even have a fight when they first met." "Weird...but great! What's their names?" "The dog named Appa and the cat named Momo." "Cute name" "Thanks!"

Katara led him to the front door. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow, Katara." "Yeah..." they smiled and Katara kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Aang, for helping me right songs." He blushed "Y-yeah...s-s-sure." He said nervously while scratching the back of his head. He walked outside and shouted, "Bye, Katara!" waving his hand to her. Bye, Aang!" she waved back.

She closed the door and realized. **'Oh no! What did i just do?! Did i kissed him?!' **she thought, worried of him to know she liked him. **'Just calm down, Katara. It's only a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't know. Couldn't he?' **she thought again. Katara went to her room and fell asleep.

Xoxox

That day was the last day of rehearsal before the bash. They were all exited, except Katara. She's scared if she ever throw up again. She's scared, if she throw up on Aang. The boy who's she's been in love with since the third grade. Then he'll thought she's disgusting and she'd be more humiliated. They're all walking down the stairs on their way to the music room when they realized Katara stopped. "Katara, are you okay?" Aang always asked first. He's such a worry-whart. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm totally fine." She fake a smile. "We're all scared, Katara." "Try terrified" Sokka and Suki said jokingly. Even though, it's _**not **_a joke for Katara.

"I know what can make us happy for now." Toph saod suddenly. Everyone knows the answer and said, "Lemonade..." in unison. But when they got to the lemonade machine, there's a sign said **'Scheduled for Removal'. **They all looked at it with their mouth agape.

Xoxox

So what do you think? Great? Good? Not really good?

Please Review. I need your opinion. Feel free to express your feelings.

P.S. Sorry for the late chapter 3. I've got a mid-test all week. Don't worry it's over now. The next chapter will be up soon!


	4. We Do Matter

AN : Hey! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just want to make you guys curious. He...he...

So, I read the reviews.

I'm truly sorry if my writing was not really good. Well, because...

First-off, my country didn't speak english. So, it's kinda hard sometimes.

Second-off, I'm really am not a good writer. So, I'm trying my best but I appriciate the review.

I'm SSSOOOOO sorry! I didn't update for a long time!

It's because...

One, I got a mid-test _**all week...**_

Two, I got a fieldtrip to a village with no _**signal**_ even _**electricity**_!

And three, _**MY INTERNET CRASH!**_

Ugh! Sometimes I hate the internet! Why does it have to _**CRASH **_when I wanted to post my story! Sorry guys, I still feel guilty for not updating in a long time. –sigh-

Well...to make it up to you guys, I make this chapter long enough, I think. Oh! And by the way, I really forgot to do the disclaimer. He...he...

Disclaimer: so...Sokka, you want to do the disclaimer?

Sokka: why me?!

Me: oh c'mon Sokka. –look at him with puppy dog eyes-

Sokka: but I don't want to. –looks back with puppy dog eyes-

Me: please...for me...? –look back at him with more puppy dog eyes-

Sokka: okay...you win. She doesn't own Avatar : The Last Airbender or Lemonade Mouth or even Starbucks.

Me: YES! Thanks Sokka!

Okay, so this is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

**We do matter**

'_**How can they remove the lemonade machine?!'**_Toph thought still shocked. She and the others were in the Principal's Office asking about it. "Calm down, Toph. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Aang said.

"I'm sorry, but the machine should be gone ages ago. You know the school sponsorship TurboBlast?" said the woman on the desk. Aang said "Yeah...?" "Well, we have to get rid other machine beverages. It's in the contract." "What?! But-" Toph stormed off the Principal's Office. "Toph wait!" Suki shouted. They all went out the principal's office.

"Toph, it's just a machine." "No it's not! It's more than that!" Toph yelled back to Sokka. She ran off the school doors, making everyone shocked. Aang shouted, "Wait, Toph! Aren't we supposed to rehearse?" he sighed knowing that she's not gonna come back. "Alright, guys. Without Toph, we can't rehearse. So...I guess everyone should go home." "Okay." They said in unison. "Hey, Katara. Would you like to go to Starbucks? Just hang out...with me?" Aang asked, nervously. "Yeah, sure. That can help me get less nervous for tomorrow." She laughed.

Xoxox

They opened the door to the Starbucks and sat at a table near the window. "What can I get you?" asked the witress with a smile. "I'll get...an ice mint cappucino, please" said Aang. "I'll just get the regular cappucino, please" said Katara. The waitress went to the counter to make their coffees and get back to them. "Here you are. Enjoy!" "Thanks" they said in unison.

"Thanks for hanging out here with me Katara. To be honest, I don't have anything to do at home. Well...except cover some songs." "Your welcome. Actually, I don't have anything to do either. Wait, you covered songs?" asked Katara. "Yeah, I posted it on YouTube. You wanna see?" "Yes please." Aang turn on his laptop and opened the YouTube.

"Just search 'Aang Raymond's covered songs' on YouTube." He typed the name and show up a lot of his videos. "There you go." "Wow, you covered a lot of songs." Katara said, stunned. She always wondered how's Aang's voice when he's singing. "Yeah. Pick one to see" "Okay. Lets see...how about Crush by David Archuleta?" "Okay"

They both watched Aang's video. His voice was really great. Katara was still stunned and she's daydreaming about him at the same time. She's daydreaming if he sing to her one day. "So how was my voice?" Aang asked and Katara snapped back to reality. "Your voice is really great Aang!" she said still stunned. Aang smiled. "Well, thanks."

Then a girl about their age came to them screaming. "I can't believe it! It's Aang Raymond! I love your voice so much! Can i have your autograph?" Katara was surprised. She didn't expect that to happen, but Aang seemed pretty calm like he's already through this. "Uh...sure." he sign the girl's book and asked, "To who?" "Meng." "There" he said smiling. "Thank you so much!" then she kissed him on the cheek making a red mark lips and ran away.

Katara giggled at the sight of the mark. "Aww! Not again!" he whined. "You've been kissed before by your 'fangirls'?" "Uhuh, some of them even kissed me on the lips!" he point to his lips. "What?! That can't be true?!" she asked, kinda jealous. "Yeah, it's true! I don't like it a bit if they do that. But I can't hurt their feelings. I'm not that kind of guy." Aang said. "Aww...you're so sweet." "Well, thanks." He smiled.

An hour later, they were done hanging out at Starbucks. They arrived at Katara's house. She kissed Aang's cheek before saying, "Thanks Aang, for walking me home." He blushed, "N-no problem." "I'll see you tomorrow!" she shouted as she walked to her door. He stared at her as she dissapeared to the house. _**'Yay! Two times! She kissed me on the cheek TWO TIMES!'**_he cheered in his thought.

Xoxox

"Guys, I can't find Katara." Aang said to the others while he phanted. "Oh no. Where is she?!" Suki said. Teo came running with a few cabels and said, "That 'Mudslide guys' ruin my cabels. Oh, and you guys have two minutes." "We can't go on stage without our lead singer." Toph pouted, altough she looked worried. "Who, Katara? She ran that way a few minutes ago. Looks like she's gonna hurl." He pointed to the girl's bathroom. Everyone ran to the bathroom. Jet and his friends smiled to them, knowing something was wrong.

"Katara? Katara, are you in there?" Suki asked as she walked in the bathroom. Aang and Sokka were arguing that they can't come in to the girl's bathroom. Aang can't take it and eventually walked in. "Where is she?" Toph pointed to one of the doors. "Katara? Are you okay?" "Yeah, super." Everyone smiled but then it faided when she said, "But it's probably not the best idea for me to go out there." She cough. "C'mon Katara. We need to go on stage." Aang said waiting for her to answer, but she didn't. He tryed to think of something to get her on stage. Then he looked at Toph, she's wearing a belt with cans of Mel's Lemonade. "What's that?" she pulled one of the lemonade and said, "Cool, right?" Aang realized that it was the answer, Katara need a lemonade. She always get calmed when she's drinking a lemonade.

Aang took the lemonade and gave it to Katara. She took it and stared at it. "Here, Katara. It will calm you down. You need to go on stage. We believe in you." He looked at the others before leaning to the door again. "**I **believe in you." He said. _**'He believes in me?'**_Katara thought. Aang backed up from the door, hearing Katara sipped the lemonade. She opened the door. "I'm ready." "Woohoo!" Sokka cheered.

They got on stage and Katara too. She's standing by the microphone. The lights shine to her eyes and she tryed to covered it with her hand. Jet tease them, "What's your costume? Oh, your not wearing any?" "Quit it Jet." Said Zuko. Katara gave Aang a signal to began the melody.

"**Trying hard to fight this tears**

**I'm crazy worried**

**Messing with my head this fear**

**I'm so sorry**

**You know you gotta get it out**

**I can take it**

**That's what being a friend is about" **then the rhytm got fast, like really fast.

"**I, I wanna cry**

**I can't deny **

**Tonight I wanna up and hide**

**And get inside**

**It isn't right**

**I gotta live in my life**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it" **she kept singing as she surprised the audience. How could a really shy girl turn to be such a superstar with a such confidence.

"**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-d-determinate**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-d-determinate" **she continued to the next lyrics.

"**Hate...**

**To feel this way**

**And waste a day**

**I gotta get myself on stage**

**I shouldn't wait**

**Or be afraid **

**The chips will fall where they may**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-d-determinate**

**You and me together **

**We can make it better**

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-d-determinate" **then it came up to Aang's part of rapping.

"**It's Aang and I'm heaven-sent**

**Music like a veteran**

**Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine**

**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**

**Reason why the whole world picking us instead of them**

**People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline**

**Stop! Know hurry up and let us in. Knock!**

'**Cause we're coming to your house and**

**People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouth**

**We're the real deal, you know how I feel**

**Why they're in it for a bill**

**I'm just in it for the thrill**

**Get down now I ain't palyin' around**

**Get your feet up on the ground**

**And just make it sound like" **he did it really fast. Katara sang again and finally finished the song.

Everyone cheered and gave then an applause. Jet got irritated with it as he said, "They're not that good." "No, they're great!" Zuko said as he chuckled looking to Jet being so upset. "Looks like we've got some competition" Jet got even upset and walked off eaving Zuko there with Mai. "Hey, don't you think they're great?" he asked her. Mai didn't believe it when he talked to her since she had a huge crush on him. She noticed that she didn't answer him when he said,"Uh...Mai?" she snapped out of it. "Oh! Yeah they're great!" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

The croud stopped cheereing when Toph shouted, "Okay! Listen up guys! There's a lemonade machine in the basement and this school is gonna remove it! C'mon, how can they remove it? We brought some lemonade here!" the rest of the band already passing everyone cans of lemonade. "That machine is a simbol to our band! And we want everyone to taste the lemonade! We speak for our minds! Because!" there's a drum roll. Toph raised a finger up and screamed, "WE DO MATTER!" they started performing another song. Katara shouted,

"**Be heard, be strong, be proud**

**I wanna make some noise**

**Stand up, come on, be loud**

**We're gonna raise our voice**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**You gotta hear me now**

**You gotta hear me now**

**You gotta hear me now" **now, it's Toph's and Aang's part.

"**Hey now**

**We no longer wait around**

**My team stronger than weights now**

**Keeps on growing**

**Our muscles keep on showing**

**We came here to make a change**

**We came here to rearrange**

**We came here cause we believe**

**We came here cause we achieve, yeah**

**While I've got the microphone**

**Make sure how I feel is known**

**All for one we rock the zone**

**How I feel to each his own**

**All my people treat em right**

**We reserve the right to fight**

**For what we want and what we need**

**To the front we shall proceedd" **then Katara shouted again. They started getting on Ozai's nerves. He tryed to stop them but they didn't care at all. Or by didn't care, means didn't hear.

"**Be heard, be strong, be proud**

**I wanna make some noise**

**Stand up, come on, be loud**

**We're gonna raise our voice**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**You gotta hear me now**

**You gotta hear me now**

**You gotta hear me now" **everyone still cheering until Principal Ozai shut down the electricity. The croud said "AWW!" in unison.

Xoxox

Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara, and Suki were in the Principal's Office. They were arguing about the other night with Ozai. "We just spoke for our minds! Principal Ozai...you _**shut us down!" **_"Yes, I shut you down! I did it for the good of this school! You will not use the music room, you will not use the instruments. If I hear such a hum in the locker room shower, I will suspend you." He said with furious eyes. "Now dismiss" everyone went outside and eventually went to their class.

-At Science Class-

Aang and Teo were in the same class. They were testing on some liquidy things when suddenly Teo gave him a CD. "What's this?" Aang asked a look of confused on his face. "It's your show, at the bash. If you don't mind, I already sell a few of them. Not a few actually, it's a lot, like _**a lot.**_" "I don't mind" Teo smiled and seemed to be thinking about something. "What if I get a 10 percent for me and my club and you get all the rest?" "Yeah, I guess." Teo looked around, scared that if the teacher see him and Aang were talking. They're not suppossed to talk during class. He gave Aang the money.

"Wow, it's a lot of money." "Yeah, people are dying to buy the CDs." Aang shrugged, "I guess I'm sharing with the others."

-At lunch-

Aang had told the others about their CD and shared the money with them. Suki and Toph were reading the school newspaper, searching the news about them at the bash. "There, there's a news about us!" Suki said making the others curious. "Well...c'mon read it!" Sokka being so impatient. "Okay, okay. Geez...be patient. C'mon Toph read it" she said nudging Toph's elbow.

"Okay, okay. 'Here at the bash our extended band, Lemonade Mouth, had appeared to be the best performing band so far in our school, Western High." Everybody smiled with open mouth. Sokka practicaly cheered, "Hah! Our first preview!" "And apperently our last too." Aang said with a rather sadly face.

A few girls walked to another table beside them and giggled, all looking at Sokka and Aang. Aang noticed it and said, "Oh no. Some fan girls are on the table beside us!" he loudly whispering to the others. "Why are you so freaked out with every fan girls?" Sokka asked, a curious look on his face. "Because I knew lots of them, fans from my videos in the internet! Everytime I meet one of them, they will kiss me on the cheek! Even on the lips!" Aang said, again, pointing to his lips. "Kiss...? On the lips..." Sokka grinned evily. "Oh no Sokka. You're not using them just to get a kiss!" Aang loudly whispering again.

"Why not?!" "Because it's rude!" Aang practicaly shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him. "Because it's rude!" he whispered again. "Okay, relax. I'm just kidding you know" Sokka pouted. Aang sighed in relief. The others chuckled of their argument.

"So, you guys have a free period after this? Well, I have." Katara asked. The others turned to her. "I got Science class." "I got History." "I got English." They answered in the order Suki, Toph and Sokka. Aang didn't say anything. He seemed like to be thinking about something. "How about you Aang?" Katara asked again making him to snapped out of his thought. "Oh, I got basketball practice." Katara looking sadly to the table. "You can come and watch me practice if you want to." Her face light up with a wide smile on her face and said, "I love to!"

-At the gym-

Katara sat on the bleachers, watching Aang practice his basketball. He was a really great player. Everytime he shoots, the ball swoops in. He also great with the tricks and slam dunks. Katara smiled everytime Aang scores.

When the practice was done, Aang walked towards Katara. "Hey Katara. You saw me scores a lot right?" "Yeah. You were really great." She smiled at him. "Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower okay? I'll walk you home after it." "You don't have to Aang. I can walk home by myself." She said denieing his offer altough she really want him to do it, again. It's a great opportunity to talk to him alone. Just walking side by side and talking, nothing else.

"I'm walking you home because I want to, you know." He said with a smirking face. Katara blushed and said, "owh, okay." Aang laughed at her. Knowing that he can make her blush like that. Katara went along the laughter. Aang finally controlled his laughing and walk towards the shower room. "I'll meet you again in 5 minutes!" taking his bag full of clothes.

Katara just sat there thinking of him, thinking about that he wanted to walk her home. It's unusual for a guy. They usually don't care at all, but Aang is different. Then...a click on her head. _**'What if he feels the same way?' **_she thought, but snapped back to reality of the sound someone's footsteps coming towards her. A kinda good looking guy with a fancy long hair stood in front of her.

"Hey, Katara" he said. Katara looked at him. "Oh, hey Haru. What's up?" she saked. "I was wondering...if you want to go on a date with me today?" he said stammering. _**'Haru is asking me on a date?! This is unusual...but I'm not gonna say yes, I don't like him. I like-love Aang. Yes, love' **_she thought for a second. "Um...I'm sorry Haru but I can't" Haru looked sad and Katara feel really guilty. "Your nice Haru, but my heart is belong to somebody else and I'm still waiting for this somebody to make a move." "Okay, I understand" she can see that he gave her a forced smile.

Aang finished showering and walked towards them. "Hey, Haru" he looked at him then turn to Katara. "Katara, ready to walk home?" "Yeah, lets go" she said. Both of them say goodbye to Haru and walked out the gym.

'_**Aang? Aang is walking her home? That kid! He always better than me! Just so you know Aang, you're making a big mistake!' **_Haru thought as he look at them walking through the door.

While walking home, Aang and Katara just talk and laughing. They're having a good time. Suddenly Aang felt curious about why Haru came up to her earlier at the gym. "By the way, what did you and Haru talk about at the gym?" "Why did you asked that?" she frowned. "I dunno. Just curious I guess." "Okay. He asked me on a date." Aang stopped immedietly on his track, eyes wide. Katara looked at him, confused but then she kept talking. "But I turned him down. I said that my heart is belong to somebody else and I'm still waiting for him to make a move." Aang sighed in relief knowing that she turned Haru down.

But Aang got curious again when she said she's waiting for _**somebody else to make a move.**_ That means she liked someone. Aang started asking again, "Just curious, who is that somebody else you're waiting for exactly?" he glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "It's a secret. No one knows except me." "Oh c'mon, just tell me..." "No" he didn't want to make her mad so he eventually give up. "Okay, fine." He rolled his eyes.

They finally arrived in front of Katara's house and said goodbye to each other. She went to her room and laid on her bed. She's still thinking about how Aang reacted after she told him that Haru asked her on a date. But then he sighed in relief after she told him that she turned Haru down. _**'Does he feel the same way to me?' **_she thought. She kept thinking it over and over again.

Xoxox

The gang we're at Dante's pizza place. They were just hanging out. "Hey what if I say...we can play again?" Toph asked. "Toph, Principal Ozai already shut us down." The others nodded of what Sokka said except for Toph and Aang. "I'm not saying we play at school, I'm saying we play here." Everyone glanced at each other. "Here?" "Yeah, I gave Dante our CD and he loved it. He said we can be a regular gig here." Katara nearly spit her drink. "Wait, a regular gig? I can barely made through the first one" "And this is where Jet usually eats. I'm planing not to see him again for the rest of my life." Suki said. "C'mon Suki" everyone said. "I'm sorry, I don't know about you guys but I have homework to do." Suki grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

All of them eventually followed her. Suki looked back and saw something that made her gasped. "What is it, Suki?" Sokka asked. They all turned to Suki's direction and saw a big banner with their picture at the bash rocking the of them said "Wow" in unison. "Maybe we do matter" Suki changed her mind and they're all holding hands. Looking at the banner with a wide smile on their faces.

Xoxox

Don't forget to review guys!

Or I will have to give you those puppy dog eyes. Haha...

Next chapter will be up soon!

I hope it's faster than this chapter. XD


End file.
